Life Sucks, Get Over It
by ryoku1
Summary: Welcome to the life of Axel, your average highschool senior starting out at a new school. Yaoi, and possible yuri. AxelZexion, RikuSora, AxelZexionRoxas in later chapers.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A New Setting, Memories, And A Melodious Tune

-\/-

The first day at a new school and Axel was all ready bored. Why did paperwork always take so long any way he wondered. He was sprawled out in a chair in the office of Kingdom High, his new school, waiting for the dolled up secretary to finish typing in his transfer information. Axel watched the secretary type with those huge fake nails and wondered why someone would pay for such a hindrance, especially in a position where all you did was type. The ideology of females was beyond him. He just wished she would hurry up, Axel had made an effort to try and get here early for this exact reason but as he noted the time on the clock he realized his efforts where wasted. He was all ready 15 minutes late.

Axel thanked the lord when he noticed that the monotonous typing had stopped and the secretary had moved from the computer to the printer. She grabbed the papers from the printer and stapled them together. Axel got up to take those documents from her.

"This is your schedule-" she pointed to the first sheet of paper, "Show this to each of your teachers but keep it with you. You have 4 classes a day, all around an hour and forty-five minutes long. Lunch is in between 2nd and 3rd. This paper-" She now lifted the schedule to show another sheet of paper, " is a map of the school. It can be confusing for new comers so I've circled your first class. The room numbers are on your schedule so it shouldn't be to hard to find your other classes."

The red head took the paperwork from the woman quickly and mumbled "Thanks for nothing" knowing that she hadn't herd it. Axel left the office at a moderate pace and wandered the barren halls for a short time trying to get a feel for his new surroundings. Once he was tired of wandering he headed in the direction of his first class of the day, Physics with Mr. Vexen.

It didn't take long for him to find his first class. He motioned to open the door, but to his annoyance he found it locked. Axel made a note to try and be on time to Mr. Vexen's class or to not show up at all. He tucked away this tidbit of knowledge and casually knocked the door.

A few seconds latter the door swung open and a brunet was standing in the rooms entrance studying him.

"Mmhm, its the new student teach, never seen him around." The brunet stated after he had thurally examined the red head.

"Thank you for telling us what we all ready know Demyx. Now take your seat." The teacher ordered. The brunet turned from the door and headed to his seat, which was on the opposite end of the class room. Axel watched him go for a minute and the approached Mr. Vexen who seamed mildly interested. But for some reason Axel got the feeling that Mr. Vexen was usually mildly interested about most things. Just an impression he got.

Axel handed the teacher his schedule and waited as he looked it over. After a few minutes Mr. Vexen handed it back. He introduced Axel to the class and directed him to a seat next to the window that wasn't taken. Axel lazily strode over to the desk and sprawled himself in the chair provided.

The red head tried to listen to the teacher for a little while, but soon gave up. Mr.Vexen didn't even sound interested in what he was teaching, how the hell was any student suppose to, let alone Axel. So instead of listening to the monotone voice, he changed his view to the window he was conveniently seated by. He had started to zone out when he sensed a disturbance to his left. Axel turned to see a small paper ball not far from his desk and a brunet student waving to him from across the room.

Now Axel got along with some people fine, but he was getting a major feeling that this Demyx wasn't going to be one of those people. Despite the feeling to ignore the brunet, Axel bent down and picked up the paper ball and un-crumbled it.

'Your Axel!' Was scrolled on the paper in surprisingly nice handwriting. Axel rolled his eyes and wrote a response.

'Really? I didn't know that.' Only an idiot wouldn't be able to see the sarcasm in that remark. He re-crumbled the paper and threw it back to the brunet. Axel was glade to see that his aim was right on as the projectile landed square on Demyx's desk. Demyx read the response quickly and smiled happily. He scrawled a response and tossed the note back, this time almost hitting the window.

'Then its a good thing I told you! I'm Demyx!'

Axel again, rolled his eyes responded, 'Thats nice' and flung it back.

Axel didn't turn to catch the incoming paper ball this time hoping that Demyx had gotten the hint that Axel really didn't care. This proved to be his downfall, for this time it hit him on the head. Axel was not happy to say the least. He turned his head to glare at the brunet.

Now when the paper ball had hit Axel, Demyx had wanted to laugh. But had saved himself by covering his mouth with both hands. But when Axel turned around and glared daggers at him he couldn't help but start bawling in laughter.

"Care to enlighten us as to what's so amusing?" Mr. Vexen asked in his usual monotone voice, with a hint of annoyance added for emphasis.

"No!" Answered Demyx as he grasped his stomach, still cackling like a hyena.

"Then would you please shut up for the students that are trying to pay attention." It was more of an order then a question.

Still doubled over laughing Demyx replied "Trying is the right word teach!" Mr. Vexen glared at him for a moment but responded calmly.

"Regardless I still need to teach it. If you don't settle down I will give you detention." And like he had said the magic word, Demyx stopped instantly.

"That's not nice!" He replied, a grin still plastered on his face.

"That's the point" mumbled Mr.Vexen before returning to the lesson.

Axel shook his head in annoyance. First period sucks.

-\/-

"Hurry up Sora! We have to get to class, we're all ready late." Riku nagged as he faced his lagging friend.

"But Riku, I'm tired. We just had a 2 hour workout. Can't we just skip first period?" The young brunet wined.

"You know I can't. My brother would take me out of soccer if he knew I was skipping classes because of it."

Sora pouted " Well I'm going to skip. I'm tired." He said turning from Riku, hoping that his bait worked.

Riku sighed. "And what are you going to do without me there?"

I don't know, maybe I'll invite Tidus over to OUR secret place." Sora put emphasis on the word our knowing full well that he would win.

Riku sighed again "Fine, you win."

Sora whirled around and pounced on the silver haired boy and smiled happily. "Thank you Riku! Your better company the Tidus any day!"

Riku smiled down at the younger boy and the two headed out of the building.

The secret place that Sora had mentioned was located in the gardens that the botany majors took care of, close to the campuses edge. It was a large oak tree that had been there longer then the school. About halfway up the giant tree was a spot where the branches formed a sort of basket large enough for at least 5 people. But the largest amount of people that had ever been in the tree had been two. This was Riku and Sora's secret spot, not shared by anyone else in the school.

Riku was the first to sit down, choosing a sturdy spot leaning against the trunk of the tree. Sora laid down next to him, laying his head on the elders lap, and closing his eyes. There was a comforting silence for a few minutes as Riku started stroking the younger boys hair. He even thought Sora had fallen asleep until he was asked a question.

"Will your brother really take you out of soccer?"

"No, probably not. It looks to good on a transcript for him to take me out. But you never know, Zex has been so stressed out lately that I wouldn't put it past him."

Sora frowned a little at that thought, "What's wrong?"

"Mom hasn't been doing well. Actually her condition is getting worse. The hospital was threatening to not keep her any more. But Zex went down there and straitened things out. But now we have to pay them more. So Zex is trying to get another job."

"Doesn't he all ready have two?"

"Ya, he wants a third so we wouldn't lose any money in the transaction."

"He's working to hard." Riku nodded in agreement, even thought he knew Sora wouldn't see it.

"You two are always welcome at my house." Sora mumbled as he drifted off into a soft slumber. Riku only smiled down at the boy in his lap and stroked his hair some more.

-\/-

This school was pissing him off more with each passing second. After the out burst that Demyx had created you would think the moron would get the hint to at least keep to himself. But no, Demyx, being the idiot he is continued throwing notes at Axel. It didn't take long for Axel to lose his temper and start throwing random things at the brunet. Demyx, who seamed to think everything was a game, joined the throwing fight with glee.

Pencils, pens, erasers, papers, anything in range flew across the room. At this point they had everyone in the classes attention, except Mr.Vexen of coarse, who was still trying to teach. But the fight was won when Axel finally chucked the thousand page Physics textbook at Demyx. The book connected with the brunets face and he fell over, taking his desk with him.

It didn't take long for Demyx to regain his composure from the assault. He quickly jumped from the floor and took a defensive stance, pointing his index finger at the red head.

"That was mean, cheater!" He declared at the top of his lungs. It was then that Axel noticed Mr. Vexen, who had seamed to teleport from the front of the classroom to right behind the brunet.

The teacher quickly grabbed the back of Demyx's neck and the student crumbled under the teachers surprisingly strong grip.

"I suggest you sit back down before I give you detention."

"But teach!" Demyx wined as he whirled around, breaking away from the older mans grasp. "I can't stay here! I've got a concert to perform for!"

"You deserve it. " It was Axel that spoke up this time. He really wanted to see this idiot punished for being so god dambed annoying!

"He's kidding! We're buds, he's just cracking a joke! Hahaha Axel your so funny!"

Mr.Vexen looked between the two students for a few seconds before making his decision. "Since you two are such good friends you can both spend detention together. I expect both of you to report here after school has ended."

Axel couldn't believe this! He shot up from his desk and stomped over to the teacher. "Its his fault! I didn't do anything!" he hollered, obviously losing his temper.

"I would suggest that you take your seat before I give you detention for the entire week." Axel fumed. He wanted to fling a chair or maybe a desk at this maddening teacher but he resisted the urge. Gritting his teeth he stomped back to his seat and the class continued. Needless to say the rest of the class passed quietly. Demyx seamed to finally have gotten the hint that he should keep to himself. So instead of bothering others he sat in his seat playing an air guitar of some sort.

When the bell rang Axel was the first one out the door that class was just way to much for him to handle on a daily basis, he could tell he'd be skipping that class quite a bit.

With minor incident Axel found the gym, in which was P.E. his next class. He entered the coaches office, a Coach Lexaeus it seamed.

Axel handed the giant of a man the paperwork allowing him into the coaches class. Lexaes looked over the papers for a few minutes before nodding and turning to the student.

"You'll need clothes to change into. Get them by tomorrow. You can sit out for today."

Axel was then scooted out of the office, and led in the direction of the bleachers. He spent the first part of gym watching the other boys play various sports, and looking at the clock every two seconds. The second part of the class was spent talking to a freshman named Sora that had wandered from the rest of the group.

The two struck up a conversation quickly and Axel soon took a very great liking to the younger boy. The only annoyance that Axel could find in the brunet- and it was a very minor annoyance of coarse- was that no mater what subject they talked about Sora's best friend Riku, would always pop up throughout the conversation.

Sora was obviously smitten with the other boy and after showing Axel who he was- a silver haired boy playing basketball- Axel could tell why. Let us not go into detail on the why's or the how's, because Axel had never wanted to admire something he could not have. And Axel would never dream of stealing the apple of Sora's eye. He was just to fond of the burnet to even consider the thought. So he didn't.

Now with someone to talk to, time passed much quicker and Axel was sad when the bell rang signaling the end of the class. But his disdain was easily changed when Sora invited him to have lunch with him and Riku. Axel agreed and he spent lunch with the younger classmen on top of the roof, which they stated was their normal hangout for lunch, and that he was welcome to join them any time.

Lunch passed way to quickly for Axel's liking, and before he knew it he had to leave for his next class, art.

The first thing, and most important thing, about art class was that he had it with Marluxia, his landlords weirdo son. Axel made a point of being quiet, hoping that Marluxia wouldn't notice him. His tactic worked and art passed, thankfully, with no incident.

Last class of the day was the horrid Calculus. But it passed with little interest other then the out burst of a blond girl.

An annoyance that Axel noted was the boy that sat behind him. The student had black dreadlocks, and for some strange reason kept glaring at Axel the entire class period. Why was behond him, so he did his best to ignore the other student, but couldn't help but glare back every now and then.

After a Calculas class that seamed to last far to long, the bell rang. Now Axel would loved to have rushed out of that classroom and sprinted home. But alas, the first classes detention slip could not be ignored so Axel grudgingly trudged over to his first class for the second time that day.

When he entered the classroom Demyx was standing in front of Mr.Vexen's desk. Mr.Vexen held a note in his hand, and after looking it over it for a few minutes he nodded slowly. Demyx jumped up in joy and skipped over to his seat, where a large case had been seated.

Axel watched Demyx in a puzzled manner for a few minutes. It only dawned on the red head what was happening when Demnyx opened the case and pulled out a large sitar.

"No! Mr.Vexen! You can't allow this! Its bad enough that I'm stuck here to begin with, but I don't want to listen to his crappie playing!" Axel yelled angrily.

"For your information I'm the best musician at this school! You should feel honored for me to give you a personal performance! I'll play you a nice little legato piece to cool that fiery temper of yours!" Explained Demyx happily, a grin plastered on his face.

The brunet started strumming his instrument, and shortly started singing to his tune. It was a slow melodious little tune and in his own mind Axel admitted that he very much liked it. After grumbling a little to make sure that his thoughts weren't to obvious he slunk over to his desk and sat down, resting his head on the desk.

After a few minutes of listening to the song Axel started to drift off to a soft slumber. He must have fallen asleep for a short time for when he woke Demyx was playing a different song, a sweet, lulling song. The first thing Axel saw when he opened his eyes was the large tree sitting outside the window of the classroom. It took him a little time to notice that Riku was standing bellow the tree with a companion that was covered from view by the trees branches.

At first Axel's tired mind thought that Sora was with the silver haired boys companion. But when he took a better look he realized that it couldn't be Sora. If Sora had had the beautiful body that this man had Axel would have jumped him in an instant. Sleep tried to overtake Axel but he fought the urge. He wanted a face to put to that gorgeous body before he fell into the warm enbrace of sleep.

He waited as the two talked and after what seamed like forever the pair moved and Axel got a glimpse of the face he had been longing to see. Purple hair was sculpted in a manner to cover one eye. Paled skin matched the handsome face perfectly and Axel was happy, as he fell back to sleep.

-\/-

Sorry if any of the characters seamed OOC, its not intentional. Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews fuel my writing so if you want another chapter please review. And if you want to flame me or criticize my writing, be prepared for me to defend myself to the point of being a bitch. Tis the way it works. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Visitors, Subways, and Work

Riku watched and waited, knowing that the time for him to act was close. His brunet counterpart speedily approached the taller athlete in possession of the black and white ball. Using his small and speedy form Sora dashed in front of the athlete and snatched the ball away.

Now was the time for Riku to act. Looking around for any one in his intended way of travel, Riku found no one. Shooting from his spot like a bullet Riku raced down the field to run about 3 feet behind Sora. Knowing where his partner was Sora approached the goalie and raised his leg to hit the ball home. The goalie prepared himself for the incoming ball but was dumb struck when Sora passed the ball behind him instead of going for the goal. The ball flew by the stunned goalie as Riku smiled cockily at their victory.

"That's our dynamic duo! Gonna take us to state ya!" Yelled the team captain, Wakka as he ran over to the two boys. Happily swinging his arms on the two boys shoulder he said happily, "Isn't that right, ya?"

"You can count on it!" The youngest answered with enthusiasm clutching his right hand in a determined fashion.

"Its almost like you two are married. You both know exactly what the others thinking" Stated a blond sitting on a bench next to the field.

Grinning evilly Riku shoved Wakka off of Sora and replaced it with his own arm. "They say marriage is the next step in a romantic relation." Riku stated as he looked down at Sora, who was blushing like mad.

"Riku! Not in public..." Sora squealed, thought the smile on his face spoke of other thoughts. Riku knew exactly what Sora really wanted but as he leaned down to the others neck he was interrupted.

"My eyes! I didn't mean for you two to start making out on the field!" Yelled Tidus as he pretended to cover his eyes dramatically.

"If your not willing to deal with the consequences then don't imply such things." Stated the silver haired boy as he started to pull slowly closer to the brunet.

"Well sorry to cut your make out session short but your brother wants to see you. He said he'd wait by the school." Tidus answered, grinning at the two love birds.

The mention of his brother brought Riku from his playful teasing. Zex didn't come to the school often. Why was he here today? The first thing that came to mind was that something was wrong with their mother. Hoping that wasn't the reason for his brothers appearance Riku excused himself from the others and sprinted towards the school.

Riku found his brother next to a tree next to the main building of the school. Zex's face was normal, and unemotional. A good sign that nothing was wrong.

" You took your time getting here."

"I couldn't find where you where." Riku replied. It was a lie, but it would suffice. Zexion nodded in confirmation.

"We've got to go. Mom wants to see you."

"Oh, Is there something wrong?"

"No, she called me and asked if you could come by. Nurses said she was doing well today so it can't hurt." Zexion answered.

"All right. I'll go change and get my stuff." Replied the younger boy as he turned and headed to the locker rooms.

Jogging over to the locker rooms Riku noticed Sora approaching him and stopped to wait for the younger.

"I've got to go. Tell the coach for me. I'll see you tonight." Riku stated when Sora had gotten close enough.

"Is there any wrong?" Asked Sora, a worried expression on his face.

Riku smiled and dipped down to land a kiss on the others cheek, "I'll see you tonight." And Riku was off to the locker rooms again. Leaving a confused, and blushing Sora behind him.

Riku rushed into the locker room and changed hastily. Shoving his work out clothes in his locker, he grabbed his backpack and left to meet his brother.

Zexion was in the same place Riku had left him and when Riku approached the elder Zexion turned to give him a small glance.

"I'm ready." Riku commented, Zexion nodded in response and the two headed towards the subway station not a mile from the school.

-\/-

About an hour later found the two brothers entering the automatic glass doors of St James Mental Health Facility. Such a joy it was to come to such a depressing place, mused Riku. He really hoped that one day his mother could come home and he wouldn't have to come here to visit her. Riku couldn't imagine living in a place like this, it would drive him insane. Which was an amusing thought because that's what they where trying to cure.

But for now this was the right place for his mother. No matter how much he loved her he still remembered some of the days she had lost it at home. The very first time had been mortifying for Riku and he had run away to Sora's house for a week, leaving Zexion to take the whole of their mothers insanity. He never asked his older brother what had happened during that week and Riku didn't want to know. Some things where left unsaid.

The nurses had said that today had been a good day so Riku wasn't to worried about his mother being mad or destructive. And if she was Riku would be leaving quickly. He didn't want the insanity darkening his view of his mother, soo if he was ever put in that sort of situation Riku ran. He wouldn't face his mother's insanity like his older brother did. That was one thing that Riku never understood about Zexion. He could take anything with a nonchalant gaze. Even at their mothers mental and physical abuse, Zexion simply stand there and take it. Riku both admired, and hated that strength at the same time. He didn't know why, but his feelings where very obvious to him.

As Riku mused the two headed for the elevator and entered. They exited at the 4th floor and took an immediate right heading to room 447, where a name plate stating 'Freya' welcomed them.

Riku entered the room first and found his mother sitting in bed looking out the window. The silver haired boy approached her and when she didn't acknowledge him tapped her lightly on the shoulder. She turned to meet the intruder, but when she saw it was Riku her eyes brightened and she hugged him happily.

"Riku! My baby, how have you been? You really don't visit your mother enough. Oh how I've missed you! Have you been eating properly?" She donated on him as any mother would and Riku smiled and answered her questions. After the hug Riku took a seat and conversed with his mother. They talked about school, soccer, his friends, Sora ( His mother was very fond of the little brunet ), any thing that came to mind. The two where so happy talking to each other that they didn't even notice Zexion sneaking away from the room. So when he came back announcing that it was time to go both mother or youngest son where surprised.

"But Zexion! He just got here! I don't get to see enough of him as it is!" Freya objected as she grabbed onto her youngest son protectively. Zexion sighed.

"Its already eight. You two have been talking for two hours. I think that's plenty of time. And if that doesn't satisfy you its still a school night. Riku needs to get home and do his homework." Explained Zexion, his hands folded across his chest. Riku knew by that stance that he would be leaving. Plus it was getting late. If he didn't leave now he wouldn't be able to go see Sora without having to wake up the brunet's parents. So reluctantly he freed himself from his mothers grasp.

"I really do need to get going. I've got a lot of home work to finish." He lied, but it was the easiest way to get his mother to see reason. She had always been an academics freak. "I'll come back soon and visit you more. I promise!"

Freya nodded slowly and smiled at her youngest son. " You had better or I'll scold you!" She responded, allowing them permission to leave.

So the brothers left the room heading for the lobby, and then the exit. When they where safely out of the hospital Zexion immediately took out a cigarette and lit it. Sticking it in his mouth and breathing deeply. Frowning at his older brother, Riku suddenly realized why his brother had left the room earlier. Snatching the cigarette from the older mans lips Riku frowned some more.

"You do know smoking's bad for you."

Now glaring at the younger boy Zexion responded sternly. "Once in a while isn't going to kill me."

"Well you should be courteous and not smoke in front of your younger brother." Riku answered with a smirk on his face. Casually he dropped the cancer stick and smashed it with the top of his shoe. Zexion looked at the smashed cigarette for a moment before returning to glare at his little brother, grumbling about little brats always getting their way.

The rest of the trip was spent in silence. And thirty minutes after setting out from the hospital the two arrived at the small apartment they shared. Zexion retrieved his key and opened the front door. Riku was the first one inside, quickly heading to his room to retrieve clothes.

Zexion, headed to the kitchen, his stomach growling in hunger. But after inspecting both the fridge and pantry Zexion found nothing any longer edible. "Why do I waste money on food if all its going to do is rot." Grumbled Zexion as he moved from the kitchen to the living room flopping down on the couch. "You staying at Sora's again?"

Riku emerged from his room, his back pack more stuffed then when he had entered the house. "Ya" he replied heading for the door.

"Don't stay up to late. And clean out the fridge and pantry. Everything in there is definitely dead."

"I'll do it later I need to get over to Sora's soon or I'll wake up his parents. "

"Just do it before the whole house starts smelling like rotten food"

The only answer Zexion got was the slamming of the front door. Glancing at the closed door in annoyance Zexion mumbled, "Bye to you too."

Slumping down on the couch Zexion pulled back his watch. Eight thirty, an hour and a half before he need to get ready for his next shift. Perfect amount of time for a nap. Setting his watch to go off at ten Zexion laid down and soon fell fast asleep.

-\/-

After the first horrid day of school was over, meaning that Mr. Vexen had finally let him leave Axel headed slowly in the direction he thought a subway was. After getting lost for a little while Axel found the station. He approached the map of the subways pulling out a slip of paper with his newest address on it. Studying the map, and the small slip of paper repeatedly Axel got a faint idea of what roughs he should take. Casually he walked over to the docking area to find that the tram he needed to catch had all ready left. Cursing under his breath he walked back over to the map to try and find another rough.

Thankfully he found another one and hurried over to the tram not wanting to miss it again. But alas he was not meant to catch that train. Instead of catching the right one he rushed onto the one before it. Axel found this out far too late to correct his mistake and grumbled as he took his seat. Guessing that the trams all ran in a circle he stayed on the car waiting for it to return to the original starting point.

But Axel lost patience after an hour and a half of waiting and finally just got off at a random station. He was hungry by now and felt through his pockets to buy a snickers bar. Munching on the chocolate bar Axel made his way over to a map again and tried for the third time that day to plan a rough home.

This time Axel caught the right train but got off at the wrong stop. The repetitive cycle continued, him missing the right train, getting off at the wrong stop, and also adding to the fact that he really didn't know where he was going to begin with. Needless to say he was hopelessly lost. Before he knew it hours had passed since his departure from the school and he could tell that night had fallen. Annoyed and cranky Axel walked over to a pay phone to call his father for help. But as Axel had suspected his father only laughed at his situation and Axel ended up hanging up on the cackling old man.

Grumbling about stupid old farts Axel entered a new train, this time at random. If planning wasn't going to get him where he wanted to go his next option was luck.

But as time passed luck didn't shine on him. Later and later it got, and with the passing of time came the diminishing of people. Soon Axel was the only one still on the train. Lazily sprawled out on three seats Axel started to get hungry again. Deciding that he would get off at the next stop Axel rose from his lounging and slunk over to the door of the tram as the next station came into view. When the door opened Axel moved to exit but stopped in his tracks when some one else entered.

Turning slowly to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him Axel inspected the other man. He was right! It was the man he had seen this afternoon! The good looking one that had been talking to Riku! And damb was he dressed nicely for a Tuesday night, Axel noted as he looked over the shorter man. The object of his attention was wearing a long-sleeved dress-shirt and black slacks. Axel also noted with amusement that he was eating a bag of potato chips and drinking a bottle of water. What a strange thing, dressed so formally and eating chips and water.

Trying his best to look appealing Axel strode over to the other man.

"And where are you going so late?" stated the red head in his most suggestive tone. The silverish haired man looked up at him with a nonchalant look. He opened his mouth to answer when the car rocked a little harder then usual. Axel, who had been standing lost his footing and crashed down on top of the other man, knocking the open bottle of water out of slim hands and onto the other mans chest.

Realizing what had just happened Axel freaked. He jumped from his position on the silverish haired man, only to slip on a puddle of water that had recently formed on the floor and tumble down again. This time landing on his butt, and also on the new puddle.

Smiling sheepishly he looked up, hoping that the other man wasn't to angry. No luck there. The silverish haired man had his eyes firmly closed, his fist tightly balled and his teeth grinding together.

"I WAS going to work."

"..Oh.." replied Axel softly, looking over the wet shirt of his companion. It wasn't necessarily a good thing that that had happened but might as well take advantage of it Axel thought.

"What do you want." The other man stated firmly as he opened his eyes to glare at the red head.

"Um..Ah..Oh!" Pulling out the, now damp, piece of paper with his new address on it he handed it to the other man. " I just moved here and I can't seam to find my way around." It was the best he could come up with on the spur of the moment.

The silverish haired man looked over the address and gave the red head directions, still glaring. Axel took note of the directions and when the other man was done talking, took a seat next to the other. The red head tried to make conversation, but the other man ignored him. Not liking that at all Axel tried from a different approach.

"So what's your name?" No answer. Axel wasn't happy with that.

"I'm Axel, and you are?" Still no response. Axel frowned as the train started to slow down. The silverish haired man rose from his seat and headed to the door, Axel was about to protest when the other man said something that Axel hadn't caught.

"Huh?"

"Zexion. My names Zexion." And the doors closed, leaving Axel alone in the car, grinning like a mad man.

-\/-

Don't ask why he'd given his name, cause he really didn't know why. It had just happened.

Zexion exited the subway station, shivering as a cold breeze hit his wet body. Hastily he walked down the street about a block till he got to a 24 hour Laundromat. Entering he looked around for any other people. Spotting a pair of women in the corner gossiping he rolled his eyes. Turning hs back to the women he took off his shirt and threw it into a dryer, doing his best to try and ignore the sudden stop of the women's conversation. Closing his eyes he hoped that the machine would work faster.

30 minutes later and 25 cents poorer Zexion emerged from the Laundromat and head back to the subway. Catching a train that would take him to his intended destination, thankful that this time he was alone in the car. When the time came he exited the train and made his way to work, a 24 hour bar and grill where he worked as a waiter.

Dreading the inevitable encounter with his boss Zexion strode into work, half an hour late. The first one he met was, thankfully, Aerith. Another server. Aerith smiled happily at him, now she could go home.

"Your lucky I don't have any classes tomorrow morning." She stated heading out of the building.

"Go home" Was the response that Zexion gave her. What was a high schooler doing working till eleven at night any way? What ever the reason it wasn't his business so he didn't ask.

"Be on your toes. The manager isn't in a good mood." She warned as she left. Zexion grimaced and took her advise. He went straight to work, expecting a long night.

-\/-

And that's all for now. Hope you enjoyed it. Please Review, see you in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Gym, Disaster, and an unexpected guest

Small snores where the only sounds resonating through the stiflingly quiet halls of Kingdom High. But that serenity was roughly shattered by the shrill ringing of a bell signaling the end of first period. Students quickly streamed out of their class rooms to socialize with their fellow students before heading to their second period classes.

Axel covered his mouth with his hand as he gave a loud yawn before hoisting himself from the bench he had been lounging on. Grinning he started to make his way to the gym, a shirt and shorts slung over his shoulder carelessly.

Entering the gym and then locker room, Axel was happy to find that his underclassmen companions, Riku and Sora, where all ready in the locker room. His grin got bigger as he approached the younger duo, fully intent on finding out more about his latest obsession, the handsome Zexion.

But Axel's plans where ruined when he herd the pounding of feet headed towards the Coaches office behind him. The noise halted loudly and an annoyingly familiar voice filled its place.

"Yo coach! I wasn't here yesterday because of work, they wanted me to come in to play for an important client. How could I refuse? I don't wanna get fired! That's cool with you right? Good!"

Axel closed his eyes hoping that what he was hearing was a mistake. But as he turned he was distressed to find that this was no joke. Standing in his full glory was one of the biggest reasons Axel hadn't shown to first period. Demyx.

The named musician turned from the coaches office to face them. For a moment he just blinked and stared at Axel, but that quickly changed to him raising his finger to the red head and announcing loudly, "You skipper! Why didn't you come to first? We assigned groups for a project, but don't worry, I remembered you! We're partners, so no more skipping, skipper! I'm not working on the project all by myself!"

Axel fumed, he had Demyx in both first and second. Oh the irony of it! Who ever hated him up there was surly laughing at his agony!

As the red head continued to fume silently the two underclassmen noticed the musician and Sora greeted him happily heading towards him. Riku not far behind.

"Ware where you yesterday?" Asked Sora as he came to stand in front of the brunet.

"Work, when they want you there you gotta be there! But I'm here now!" the elder answered, winking and grinning.

"I didn't know Axel had gym too. Now I'm not the only senior!" explained Demyx happily as he strode over to Axel and slung an arm over his shoulder and slumped.

"We're in Physics together, so we're all ready great friends. Not even this pyro can resist my overflowing charm!" It was at this time that Axel blew.

"Get the hell off me you mullet freak, or I'm going to cover you with gasoline and burn you to a cinder! And I'll enjoy every fucking second of it!" Growled Axel only loud enough for Demyx and the underclassmen to hear.

Demyx's response was to pout playfully and announce "I knew you where a pyro. I mean just look at that hair, with hair that red and that spiky you had to be one!"

Axel took a long breath before shoving the unsuspecting brunet to the ground and calmly approach him. The now fuming red head kept his cool and looked down at the musician with a strained grin on his face. "Yes Demyx. I'm a pyro. And what do pyro's do, pray tell?"

Demyx smirked up at the other and answered happily, "They burn things."

"Commit that to memory. Because your the next 'thing' on my to burn list!" And with lightning quick reflexes Axel produced a lighter- an item that any self respecting pyro keeps on his person at all times- out of thin air and dove in to light the sitting musician. But Demyx's instincts- those little things inside your head that tell you your going to die if you don't move now- kicked in and Demyx was up and running from the cackling pyro screaming at the top of his lungs "Murder! Arson! Man-slaughter! Help!" Needless to say Axel gave chase laughing like a mad man.

The whole scene was quite entertaining really. As long as you weren't Demyx that is, and Sora and Riku couldn't help but start laughing at the twos antics.

But sadly the theatrics where halted when Coach Lexaeus confiscated the lighter and shoed the group out to the gym.

Axel did his best to ignore the musician, who had seamed to forget all about Axel trying to kill him just a few moments earlier. Leaving the brunet to finish a conversation with himself, Axel followed Riku and Sora, intent on finding out more info on his newest interest.

"Hey Riku, got a question for you." With the call of his name Riku turned to meet the older. "Depends on what you want to know, if you get any answers." A smirk adorned on the silver haired boys face.

"I happened to see you with someone yesterday after school. Now the grape vine has given me a name, but a few more details would be good. Like a phone number, address, you know, the basics."

Riku's face changed instantly from a cocky smirk to an un-amused scowl. Not good.

"Don't tell me you're asking information about my brother so you can have a quick fling."

"Oh! He's your brother, I don't see the resemblance."

"Different fathers."

"That explains it. Well to be perfectly honest with you, a quick fling would be nice but you never know, if we really hit it off things could go differently."

"I'm sorry, but my brother isn't interested in any type of relationship. Its the last thing he needs." Answered Riku as he turned from Axel, headed for the door leading to the fields.

Sora looked from Axel to Riku for a second before mouthing an apology to the red head and rushing after his now peeved boyfriend.

Axel watched as the two retreated, a annoyed frown plastered on his face. That hadn't gone as planed. Grumbling he slunk over to the bleachers and sat down to brude silently at the loss. Now what to do? He could follow Riku home, but if he was found out that wouldn't go over well. Plus he would probably get lost trying to get home again. Nope, next idea. He could wait on the same subway he had been on yesterday. But who wants to wait in a subway forever. Axel sighed. This wasn't going to be easy.

"That didn't go well. What did you say to piss Riku off?" Demyx asked as he sat next to the pyro. Axel glared at the musician but chose to answer him.

"That kids got a brother complex."

"You asked about Zex? Ya, Riku's pretty protective of him. You should a asked me! We're best buds!"

Axel perked up at this, grinning at his luck.

-\/-

"Riku! That wasn't nice at all! You should go apologize!" scolded Sora as he caught up with the silver haired boy.

"The last thing Zexion needs is a relationship. Their full of stress and stress is the last thing he needs. Personally I don't think he needs any more of it, he's got plenty."

"Riku! Your only looking at the negatives! Relationships can help, and I know your brothers a nice guy once you get to know him. I'm sure that Axel wouldn't do anything that would hurt him."

"Sora, you don't live with him, he's got so many things to worry about. Why add something else to the list?"

"That's a lie! You may live in the same house but your never there for him. Your always with me. Now don't get me wrong, I love having you with me, but Zex doesn't have anyone other then you. Don't you think that's damaging enough! What can a relationship bring that your brother can't handle?" Sora was shouting by this time. How Riku be so stubborn!

Riku turned on his heals to argue with Sora, but to his amazement, there was nothing he could say. Everything his boyfriend had said was true. Now that he thought of it, Axel wasn't a terrible person. Or at least he hadn't ever gotten that impression of the older. Maybe it would do his brother some good.

But on the other hand Zexion didn't have much free time. The only day he got off was Sunday, and with the prospect of him getting a new job that would probably change.

While there where pluses and minuses Riku decided that he wouldn't interfere. If Axel wanted to get closer to Zexion, he was going to have to do it on his own.

Closing his eyes and pretending to pout Riku answered the angered brunet. "I guess your right. But if he wants to get any info he's going to have to do it on his own." Turning to smirk at his lover Riku wasn't surprised to see a triumphant look on his face.

"Since you admit that I know all I will give you some more of my brilliant wisdom. I think we should skip the rest of the day and go do something fun!" Sora was now bouncing over to Riku, excited about the prospect of having a day to chum around.

"What should we do?"

"The arcade, movie hopping, there's lots we could do!" Sora answered excitedly.

"Do you have any money?" Riku knew the answer before he asked the question. Sora was broke, probably forgot his wallet again.

"I've got a few bucks at home" offered Riku. It wasn't often that he had spending money, and he wanted to spend it on Sora.

"We'll swing by the house and pickup the money. Zex is due at work at 12 so he'll be long gone by the time we get there. Next questions how do we get off campus." Both knew the answer to that. The same way they always did. Demyx. Pecking Sora on the cheek Riku draped his arms over the smaller and the duo headed back to the gym.

-\/-

"He works in the same café as I do. I'll take you down there for lunch if you want. I'm due there at 1 but Zex's shift starts at 12. So he'll be there!" Demyx replied, happy that he had found a topic that he could prattle on about.

"Great idea, I didn't want to stay for the rest of my classes any way." answered the red head. Things where really starting to look up.

"He's a genius! He's 18 but he graduated at 15, a flippin genius I tell you! Did you know..." Demyx continued to list off things about the object of Axel's attention, all of which Axel took adequate note and reference. What a good idea it had been to show for this class!

The calling of Demyx's name stopped the musician from his blubbering and both Demyx and Axel turned to see Sora and Riku approaching them at a leisurely pace.

"Demyx! We need a ride off campus!" Demanded the smallest brunet in a sing-song voice.

Grinning like mad Demyx answered, "Where are you two headed?"

"We need to stop by my place to pickup some money first, then to the arcade." Answered Riku casually.

Demyx nodded in agreement. "I can give Zex a ride to work!"

"The point is to miss him. My brother wouldn't be terribly happy if he knew I was going skipping." Riku answered in a witty tone. Trying as best he could to ignore the fact that Axel was sitting next to Demyx. Noticing this, Axel decided to break the ice himself. I he wanted to get serious about Zexion, getting along with Riku was a good starting point.

"No hard feelings kid. I don't need you to give me any info. I'll dig it up on my own." Now that was a good lie! Truth be told Demyx knew almost everything he would need. But the silver haired chibi didn't need to know that.

Riku studied the pyro for a few moments before changing his gaze to elsewhere and answering, "I don't have a problem with you being interested in my brother. But I'm not gonna help you." First barrier breached! Axel was going to answer with a remark that he was sure would earn him brownie points, but the Coach announced that it was time for them to change. Masking his growing excitement Axel changed quickly and followed the group, ecstatic about seeing the apple of his eye.

-\/-

Ten minutes had passed since the bell releasing students to lunch had wrung. And still there was no sign of Riku and Sora. Maybe a week ago this would have worked in Leon's favor. I mean, spending lunch alone with Cloud was a very appealing thought. All alone on the roof of the school, it was almost to good to pass up. Almost. Sadly Leon was very skeptical of weather he would get any time alone with Cloud. Leon's not-so-secret admirer had started to suspect that things were more then they seamed between the two. And knowing his not-so-secret admirer all to well, Leon was certain that his time alone with Cloud would be brutally murdered.

Hoping to avoid incident, Leon stood and motioned to the blond next to him to follow. "Their not here. Lets go somewhere else."

Cloud studied the brunet curiously for a second before following suit and letting Leon lead the way to the door.

Five minutes after the two had left the door leading to the top of the building was brutally shoved open, and from it emerged the self proclaimed disciplinary committee led by none other the Seifer Almasy.

"NOT HERE" Stated the silver haired Fujin

"Their long gone, ya know?" Raijin said in correlation with Fujin.

"Obviously" growled Seifer as he turned and headed back the way he had come.

"Their some where in this school." Grumbled Seifer, vowing to find them and ruin the relation that Cloud had with his Squall. There was no way he was going to lose. Seifer Almasy always got what he wanted.

-\/-

After sneaking the group off campus Demyx headed towards Riku's house in his shiny blue truck. Driving as he usually did. Recklessly.

Checking threw his review window every now and then to make sure the underclassmen where still firmly planted in the bed of the truck, Demyx swerved in and out of traffic at maddening speeds. Now Axel was sure that if he had a car he would drive the exact same way, but being a passenger in this car was to nerve wracking for him. So he stayed silent the whole trip, trying his best to not show his discomfort. Thankfully the ride didn't last to long. The truck pulled up to a small apartment complex. Axel studied the building closely as Riku hopped out of the truck and entered. It took longer then it should have for Riku to emerge again, and when he did it was obvious that something was wrong.

Sora was the first to notice and hopped out of the car to find out what was the matter. Axel watched the two talk for a while and then Riku disappeared behind the door again. Sora stood there for a moment computing what had been told to him and then headed back to the truck.

"Zexion isn't feeling well, so Riku said he was going to stay with him." Sora explained.

Axel frowned, so his desired company wasn't going to work today. What a waste this had been! The red head slouched visibly in distaste for the situation. What was he going to do now? Thankfully Sora had his answer.

"Lets go do something Axel!" suggested the young brunet. Thinking about it for a moment Axel agreed, its not like he had anything else to do.

"Do you have any money?" Axel nodded, he always carried some money with him. At the response Sora beamed and jumped into the bed of the truck, instructing Demyx of their destination. "To the mall!"

As the truck rumbled to life and sped away Sora couldn't help but let the worry leak onto his face. He had a feeling he wouldn't be hearing from Riku till tomorrow.

-\/-

After closing the door Riku slid down to the floor and covered his face with his hand. His brother watching from not far away.

"I'm not going to punish you for coming home early, just don't make a habit of it." Zexion stated coolly as he headed to the door, intent on leaving.

"Move. I'm already lat-"

"Your not going." Was Riku's stern reply.

"If I don't go to work, they'll fire me. And where would that leave us." Zexion answered hoping that his brother would see reason, but knowing that it was hopeless.

"Your a good worker, their not going to fire you just because you call in sick one day!" The younger rationalized.

"...Things haven't been...going as well as they could have. I need to get to work."

Riku looked at his brother in horror. "You can't be serious.."

Zexion cringed. He hadn't ever wanted to tell his younger brother this, but he nodded in response.

"God Damit Zexion! How long!" Riku was off the floor now, screaming at the top of his lungs.

Zexion thought about lying to calm Riku, but decided against it. Riku would find out eventually. "About two years. But it hasn't been a big problem till around 4 months ago."

Riku visibly crumbled, how could this have happened. Why had this happened. Softly he ordered the older to go to bed. Not sure what else to do Zexion followed the order and went to his room for more rest. Leaving his younger brother to digest what had been said.

Once Zexion was out of the room Riku slowly made his way to the couch and flopped down. Fate was truly cruel. His older brother, would share the same fate as his mother. To slowly let reality slip from his grasp.

-\/-

After spending a few hours with Axel, beating him at DDR most of that time, Sora was ready to head home. And that's exactly what he did.

So now he was lying on his bed, contemplating his boyfriends reaction earlier. Sora some how knew that his silver haired lover would not be joining him today, but despite that knowledge he waited. Hoping that Riku would show up and ease his worried mind.

But after a few hours of waiting Sora's patience wore thin. Deciding that the only way he was going to find out what was really going on would be to call Riku, Sora reached for his cell phone. He was about to call when his mother knocked, and entered his room.

"Sora sweetie, your cousins here. Come say hi." Sora gaped, the phone call forgotten for the time being.

"I forgot it was today!" He explained, bounding from his room, down the stairs and into the entry hall. Spotting his cousin Sora waved ecstatically.

"Roxas! I'm glade you made it!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Waking, School, and Running a Little Late

The soft beeping sound coming from the watch on his wrist woke Zexion. Blinking a few times he rose his wrist the check the time. "9:45" he stated gorily. He was very surprised at how rested he felt but that was probably due to the extra three hours of sleep he got. Surprisingly enough he actually slept the whole time. Zexion had been cursed a light sleeper, so even when he had time to sleep for hours on end he was frequently woken up. So it was very surprising for him to feel so well rested and groggy.

Slowly the silverish-haired man stretched his arms out, trying to get rid of some of the stiffness in his joints and yawned loudly. Carefully he crawled out of the bed and headed to the bathroom.

Once inside the smaller room Zexion stood in front of the mirror sitting above the bathroom counter. Skillfully Zexion moved his had to one of the counter draws and opened it, fumbling around for a bottle that was carefully hidden. Producing the bottle the silverish haired man opened the bottle and emptied the contents into his hand. One large red pill.

Zexion sighed, he would have to go see Vexen when morning came around, not something he was really looking forward to. But a necessary venture. Whether he liked it or not, Zexion needed his pills.

Without a second thought he downed the pill waterless, and moved onto his next task, taking a shower.

Turning the water on he stripped himself of his warm pajamas and tested the water to see if it was warm enough yet. Deciding that it was, the silverish haired man slipped into the flow or water, allowing the water to flow over him. When his shower was completed he stepped out of the shower, shivering at how cold it was due to nights fall.

Quickly grabbing his robe he wrapped it around himself to keep his shivering body warm. Now comfortable with the warmth the article offered he moved on to the next order of business. Brushing his teeth.

When that task was done he proceeded back to his room, where he came to his closet to produce the white dress shirt and black slacks that composed of his uniform for the 24 hour grill he worked at. Quickly he dressed.

After the change of attire he returned to the bathroom to style his hair in his favored fashion, covering his right eye. Admiring his work in the mirror he admitted to himself that he looked like the perfect waiter. Nodding in approval he exited the small bathroom and headed towards the living room, where the front door was located.

As he proceeded he noticed the TV was on, a blue screen flickering every now and again, the VHS player beeping a red light at him. Zexion knew what was going on, crashed out on the couch was his younger brother. It had been a while since his younger brother had stayed home for the night, he much preferred Sora's company to the empty apartment.

Curiosity got the better of him and he moved to the VHS player, rewinding the tape. As it rewound he went to a nearby closet, producing a large plush blanket to lay over his brother.

A small clicking sound confirmed that the movie was done rewinding and Zexion moved to remove it. Smirking lightly Zexion had the urge to laugh, The Lion King. Riku's favorite movie for years. Moving to a cabinet next to the TV Zexion retrieved the case to the movie and placed it back in its proper place with the numerous other titles they had.

Their mother had loved watching movies, Zexion had never cared for it, but Riku loved the pastime as well. For a long time Riku had bugged his older brother to buy a DVD player, but Zexion quickly dismissed the idea. Riku was never home to use it and Zexion didn't care for the television, even if he did have time to watch it, besides the fact that the damn things where expensive.

But with recent events Zexion had a feeling that Riku would be spending a lot more time at home, maybe a DVD player would be a good investment. Or one of the game consoles maybe. Now that he thought about it, one of those game systems played DVD's right? If he got a third job, which was going to happen, he should be able to afford it.

Nodding in a type of finality he looked to the sleeping youth, mumbling a 'brat' under his breath.

Grabbing his wallet, keys, and a pack of cigarettes he headed for the door, producing one of the cancer sticks as he locked the door and headed off to the train.

-\/-

Axel didn't want to wake up to the sound of his father and the trigger happy old man that lived in the apartment across the hall from them. Why did his father have to be so weird! Heckaling a man that owned at least twenty guns wasn't a good idea, yet for the short time he had been living there his father repeated the process every morning. Sometimes he wondered for his old man's sanity.

Sighing in annoyance Axel simply brought the covers over his face in a lame attempt at blocking out the yelling. But sooner than he had hoped the sound of the front door closing halted the bickering. Shortly after he was addressed with a "Brat. School" as his father strolled by his room casually.

"They failed me, can't go." Replied Axel from under the covers.

"Then get a job kid!" Answered his father in a joking manner.

Grumbling sleepily Axel dragged himself out of bed, angry at the fact that his father could laze around the house all day drinking beer and watching South Park. Life wasn't fair.

Thirdly minutes later Axel was ready for classes and on his way out the door, passing his father who was sprawled out on the couch with a hot beer in his hand.

"Have a Super day!" The elder mocked playfully as Axel exited the house. The only thing Axel could do was grumble. Life truly wasn't fair.

-\/-

For the first time in his career at the current high school Axel was early to his classes. The red head hadn't initially noticed how early it was when he left the apartment but now walking through the near deserted halls truly made him realize it.

For a moment he wondered what he should do, he didn't know if any of his friends where here yet, and even if they where, Axel had very little hope of finding them.

Sighing he decided to just laze about in his first period. Demyx was bound to show up eventually and entertain him to some extent. So he headed in that direction. But upon getting to the room the door was closed. What was with Mr. Vexen and closing his doors?

Reaching to open the barrier he was displeased to find that it was locked. Raising his foot to kick the door he paused when he herd voices coming from the other end. Now the normal voice of his teacher hadn't surprised the red head in the least. But the softer, more melodious voice after enticed him. He hadn't forgotten that voice for a second, and his face contorted in confusion. What are they talking about? Pushing his ear to the door he closed his eyes to listen.

-\/-

"Riku! Riku wait up!" hollered Sora as he spotted his boyfriend heading into the school doors. Jogging up to his boyfriend Sora smiled up at the silver haired male. Riku offered a small forced smile in response.

Latching onto his boyfriends arm Sora matched his partners pace, both headed to their first period.

"Do you remember when I told you that my cousin Roxas was going to transfer in?" Riku nodded in response, trying his best to give Sora the bulk of his attention.

"Well he's here! He'll be in our first and second! He's off getting his schedule now!" Sora finished, very happy that his cousin now attended the same school as him.

"That's nice" Riku answered passively, his mind truly in other places. Sora frowned slightly. The two continued on.

After a few moments of silence Sora decided that he would ask the question that he knew Riku wanted him to ask. His boy friend was obviously off in his own world and needed to get what ever was bothering him off his chest.

"How's Zex?"

The question was met with silence as Riku contemplated his answer.

"I'll tell you later" was the simple response Riku gave as they neared the class room.

The brunet nodded slightly. Sora knew that Riku would tell him eventually.

The duo entered their first period class and took their seats. Turning to chat with the red haired next to him, Sora waited for Roxas to show up.

-\/-

"I knew you would show up in the recent future but I did not expect you today. You've been doubling up on the medication I gave you. That's a bad habit that needs breaking." The teacher replied as he moved to make sure the door was locked. Wouldn't want any uninvited guests.

"You always did keep annoyingly accurate records. And as you all ready know it was only twice. Nothing came of either time."

"Records are mandatory to any good scientist. That's one of the first things I taught you. But I wouldn't be surprised if you've forgotten that by now. With your condition and all, not to mention all the strain that your putting on you body." The teacher stated nonchalantly, moving to his desk to pull out a small black bag.

The other simply glared at the older.

"I need the money, my mothers medical bills don't pay themselves. Not to mention the other bills."

"My offer to stay with me is still valid. I'd even take in Riku as an added bonus. And you know I have plenty of money to go around." Vexen offered as he produced a long needle from the small black bag.

"So your still selling that shit. I can't believe someone at the top hasn't found you out yet. Forget that, knowing you their all being blackmailed into silence." Moving to the teacher Zexion offered his arm to the older.

"Now you've got the idea, and to think I got most of those idea's from you. You're a very useful one. A mind as sharp as they come with an incurable disease. Quite a catch if you ask me. As I've said before its a terrible waste for you to be working at every restaurant and café that needs an employee." Taking the offered limb Vexen violently shoved the needle into the pail skin. Digging around for a vein for a moment before finding one. The crimson flow filled one vile, then another, the procedure continued till 5 vials where filled. Vexen the retracted the needle.

"You'll be happy to know that Riku doesn't have it. I've been monitoring him extensively and I haven't found a single thing that would lead me to believe he has it. Kind of a waist staying here if my subject is worthle-"

"Don't call my brother worthless." Zexion stated firmly.

"You may be annoyed at the fact that he's perfectly healthy but I'm happy about it."

"Well I didn't expect him to inherit it. You where a fluke. I didn't expect it again. Your plenty of research material for now. Though your cutting that short with your current life style. Not like its anything you don't all ready know."

Zexion sighed. " Just give me the pills Vexen."

"On the subject of pills. Your current ones don't seam to be doing anything. I'm switching you." Returning to his desk Vexen pulled out a small bottle of pills. "These pills are designed to strengthen your immune system by heightening activity. Its still an experimental drug, so side effects might vary. But I would say insomnia, being jumpy, irritability. Most things that come with lack of sleep. And do not, and I repeat, do not double up on pills. One a day, that's it."

The silverish-haired man took the pills, looking over them for a moment before heading over to the door.

"I'll see you in a month Zexion."

The response the teacher got was a muffled "Hmh" as the younger retreated from the room.

Closing the door behind him Zexion noticed a sleeping figure against the far wall of the hall way. Eyeing the sleeping figure, Zexion couldn't help but find him familiar. Shaking his head slightly he made his way down the hall, a pair of green eyes following his retreating form.

-\/-

"Admissions suck!" Stated the blond haired boy as he waltzed down the hall, his brunet cousin following shortly behind him and their silver haired companion lagging behind.

"I told you that you should have started the semester here." Stated Sora mater-of-factly. Roxas only shrugged.

"You know how my mom is. She's still against me going here. It really took a lot to get her see reason. But it was worth it! I mean look at this place! Its easily ten times as big as my last school!" Stated the blond happily.

"I know! And if you send back a good report your mom might even send Namine down!" Sora said excitedly. It would be wonderful to have Namine around too!

"Don't know about that one" Roxas shrugged again "Namine is her baby. I wouldn't bet any money on it." Sora frowned at this. Here he had gotten his hopes up and everything.

Roxas yawned slightly, his hand reaching into his pocket for his schedule. "So where am I headed to next?"

"Gym. I set up your schedule so you had 1st, 2nd, and 4th with me. Your on your own for 3rd though." Sora replied casually. Roxas only looked at the brunet with a suspicion look on his face.

"You can arrange my schedule?" Sora grinned. In all reality he had gone over it with his mother and she had gotten it ok'd by the principal. But he might as well have a little fun with this. Giving a slight glance back to the still sulking Riku, Sora grinned.

"I have connections. I can easily persuade dirty old men." It only took a moment for Roxas to realize what his cousin was doing. Riku wasn't that fortunate. The only words Riku herd where, 'dirty old men' and that was enough for him to snap out of his moping and hurry his pace over to Sora.

"What dirty old men! Point me in their direction! I'll teach them to mess with what's mine!" The blond and brunet instantly started giggling to one another. It only took a moment for Riku to catch on, pouting he returned to his sulking.

"He's possessive" whispered Sora as the relitives continued to giggle.

Taking the lead Sora lead the trio to the gym, and then into the locker rooms.

Once inside the distinct sound of bickering met the trio's ears. Now Roxas had no clue as to why any one would be bickering, but Sora on the other hand, knew instantly who it was.

There stood Axel, holding out a lighter to the only other senior in the class. And Demyx, gallantly holding a water bottle in defense.

"I came prepared to counter your destructive lighter today! With one well aimed squirt you won't be able to threaten me all day!" Chimed the musician, pleased that he had come prepared. Axel only grinned.

"There's a key word in that sentence that your forgetting."

Demyx's face contorted in confusion. "Really? What is it?"

"'Well aimed' You have none!" Cackled Axel as he lunged at the other senior. But sadly, Axel s correct. The musician had no aim, and as he sprayed his water bottle aimlessly it totally missed the lighter, and went for a more important point. the red heads hair.

In an instant the deed was done. Axel's hair was soaked, hanging limply around his shoulders. The red head blinked for a few minutes before his eyes narrowed and his face changed to the equivalent of a wet cat. Soggy and pissed as shit.

The younger classmen instantly started laughing. Sora out right bawling and Roxas trying to suppress his laughter. Even a smile was spread across Riku's face.

Axel, who was even more displeased at the fact that others where laughing at him - cause Demyx was out right cackling - turned to the entering younger classmen. But as his eyes came to run over the new face, the red head instantly cheered up.

Casually he made his way over to the blond and smile. "I didn't know you went here. I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you doing?"

Roxas, still trying to suppress his laughter answered the only way that came to mind.

"Huh?"

"Come on Roxas! Don't tell me you don't remember me." Axel said cheerfully, cretin that the blond was kidding. Roxas only gave him a confused look.

"Come again?"

The red heads face fell. This was just not his day.

-\/-

Sitting silently at his desk, Vexen graded papers. But if you truly looked at the man, it was easy to tell that he wasn't paying his task any attention. His mind was on his earlier visitor.

Zexion had come in almost a week earlier then expected. That was a bad sign, the younger had been doubling up on his pills. Not only was that a bad habit, it was a very deadly possibility with these new pills.

A dangerous drug these new one's where. Out lawed in the states in fact. But that had never stopped Vexen from getting what he wanted.

Sleep deprivation was a hard thing to deal with, and on any regular person the drug would kill them within a week tops. But Zexion was a special case. If the drug worked as Vexen intended it to, Zexion's spells would stop completely. But that would leave the younger addicted to the drug. Vexen knew that was a bad thing. Putting Zexion on this drug was a step that could not be taken back. Either the younger would be addicted for the rest of his life, or he would die shortly after intake.

Either way it was in irreversible move. But as everything in life, Vexen only viewed it as an experiment. If Zexion died or lived, it meant nothing to him.

It would be interesting to see how it played out. He would pick up the paper every day that week. If Zexion didn't appear in the obituaries in that time Vexen would be making a house call.

He continued grading.

-\/-

Third period. And for the second time in a row Riku was skipping it. He knew he shouldn't, but the silver haired male hadn't been able to concentrate all day. His predicament had eaten at him all day.

So with haste he made his way to the secret place, Sora not far behind him.

Once they arrived the two climbed the tree, Riku got up first. Finally in a sort of safe haven Riku slightly relaxed, laying down in the tree and closing his eyes. Sora took a seat next to his silver haired lover and waited.

For a while the only noise was the soft rustling of the wind against the tree branches.

Finally, Riku took a long sigh and started his explanation. "Do you remember the disorder my mom has?"

"Ya, it has something to do with an overly weak immune system. Right?" Answered the brunet, not liking where this was going.

"It's where the immune system is terribly weak. To the point that to fight off infection, all other bodily functions are shut down. That includes breathing. The spells never last long, but every time it causes a small amount of brain damage. And over time that escalades into insanity. I knew that something was wrong with mom long before I knew the details. But despite that, every time I asked her she denied that anything was wrong. And before I knew it, she was a raving lunatic. Far to gone for any hope of recovery. Not that there is any way to stop it." Riku paused in his explanation to take a deep breath before continuing.

"Yesterday, when I went home, my brother was still there. At first I thought he was just asleep, but when I went to wake him he wasn't breathing. I panicked. Do you know how many times I saw my mother in that condition?

"It didn't last long. He woke up shortly after I found him." He paused again. "Two years, two years Zexion's had this problem and I didn't even know!"

Sora was struck. The reason Riku didn't know was because he spent all his time with Sora. In a round about way Sora knew it was his fault. That struck him hard. Things where going to change. Riku had always been over protective of everything, his brother included. There was no way that Riku was going to ignore this.

More time would be spent doubting over Zexion now. Sora was slightly distraught at this thought. His lover wouldn't be spending as much time with him. But Sora could adjust. Instead of staying at Sora's house all the time, their new hang out would be the apartment that Riku and Zexion shared.

This was the inevitable switch. The brunet instantly vowed that this wouldn't change anything in their relationship.

Bending down to his partner, Sora enveloped Riku into a firm, comforting hug.

"Zex is smart. I'm sure he's taking care of himself. Just calm down. We'll make sure that he's all right after soccer practice. Ok?"

Burying himself in his lovers embrace, Riku nodded his head. Every thing would work out. Right?

-\/-

His hair was still damp. He had to much information that didn't add up. And lastly, his childhood best friend didn't remember him. Axel sighed, today officially sucks.

Now usually when life sucked Axel went home and lazed around the house, played some shooting games and called it good. But as he had found out earlier that day, he had forgotten his key at home. Life, as he had stated before, sucks. So currently the red head had a few options, wander aimless, get a ride from Demyx to the café, or just go to his third period class.

Grumbling Axel made his way to third. The pyro had found out early in the game that wandering around aimlessly didn't work; going to the café was a pleasant thought, but after what he'd herd that morning? He was starting to rethink getting involved all together. So off he went to third period art.

It wasn't hard to get there, and as he entered the classroom Axel snatched up a piece of blank paper to doodle on. Taking a seat he went to work. The red head was known to draw only things involving fire, but that was his nitch.

As Axel drew he noticed that someone had taken the seat next to his. The red head ignored the intruder.

A few moments passed and the person next to the pyro did nothing, obviously hoping that Axel would make the first move. No luck there. Axel just continued drawing. Realizing that the red head wasn't going to do anything the other cleared his throat in an attempt to get attention.

Axel ignored it. Again the intruder cleared his throat, louder this time. And again it was ignored. The annoyance that Axel could feel radiating from the other pleased him, if he wasn't ignoring the other all together a smug grin would be on his face.

But the other wouldn't be ignored this time, and with a strong shove the red head flew from the chair to the floor. For a moment Axel just sat there blinking, his mind still not believing that he had been shoved. That didn't last long though, with lightning speed the red head was off the floor and yelling at the top of his lungs. Grabbing everyone in the class rooms attention.

"You punk! If it wasn't illegal"- Axel was indeed 18- "I'd kick your ass!"

"Bring it! I could run circles around you any day!" Challenged the other, standing also. A smug grin on his face.

"I'd like to see you try! I'd kick your ass just like I did ten years ago!" Axel fumed, realizing who he was talking to.

"If I remember correctly I won that fight!" An evil glint in the others eye making itself known.

Axel was about to blow up again when he realized what the other had said. A light blush forming on his face he looked over the blond.

"You remember?" Roxas only grinned evilly.

Finally realizing that the whole class was watching them, Axel took his seat and tried to get back to his drawing. The light blush turning into a darker blush as time went on. Following the red heads example, the other, now known to be Roxas, took his seat as well.

Edging his seat over to the pyro's Roxas nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Come on Axel, I'm sorry. It just didn't come to mind right off the bat. But now that I remember, all is good!"

Axel sent a light glare over to the blond and continued to brood. Roxas frowned.

"I see how it is." The evil grin was back. Turning up the volume so that every one in the room could hear Roxas spoke again.

"I remember how you squealed when I ki-" A hand was slapped over the blonds mouth instantly, Axel turning a shade of red commonly seen on tomatoes.

"Ok! Ok! You are entirely forgiven for forgetting me. Now would you please shut up!" It was whispered so that only the blond could hear it. Hesitantly Axel released his hand.

An accomplished smile spread over Roxas's face and he got closer to Axel.

"So how have you been?"

Axel didn't answer at once, but after a few moments muttered something under his breath that Roxas barely caught.

"I would have won. You didn't play fair."

Roxas was about to respond, obviously to tease Axel, but he was interrupted.

"Do elaborate." Axel glowered. Marluxia had taken notice.

"I would say you just transferred in?" Asked Marluxia, taking the other seat next to Roxas.

"Ya, I transferred in today." Answered Roxas, a little weirded out that some random pink haired guy had sit next to him.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Marluxia. And you are?"

"Roxas" The blond answered. Axel just glared as Marluxia started getting friendly with the blond. Some one's oh so pretty flower garden was going to get torched when he got home.

-\/-

"Here's your chocolate moca, and your pastry will be done any minute now. Is there anything else I can get for you?"

"No, I'm good"

"All right. If you need anything let me know."

Offering a smile to the customer Zexion excused himself and headed over to a vacant bench. Taking a seat there he laid his head on the counter and slowly closed his eyes Allowing the alluring sound coming from the near by sitar player to flow through his system and calm him.

For a few moments the music continued and Zexion just laid there. But the song concluded finally and Zexion spoke to the sitar player now making his way to an adjoining bench.

"You cut off the last few pages." Zexion didn't open his eyes or raise his head to acknowledge the musician. Just spoke in a flat manner.

"Your music is so calming. Its surprising that some one as annoying as you can make such a beautiful sound."

"Your so mean Zexy! I ended the song so I could come over and non emo you and you call me annoying!" Gripped Demyx, a playful smile on his face.

"I rest my case." Stated the silverish haired man, opening his eyes. A passive expression on his face.

"Meanie! But I know that you really enjoy my company, even if you deny it!" Stated the musician, a bright smile on his face and his fingers playing on the neck of his instrument before setting it in its case.

"How wrong you are." the statement was dull, and Zexion closed his eyes again. It wasn't exactly a true statement, but best not lo bloat Demyx's ego.

"Order's up Zexy!" Demyx said, pointing to the newly made pastry waiting to be delivered.

Slowly Zexion got up from the bench and delivered the item. Once finished he spotted that Demyx had changed his position to a near by booth. Walking over to it, Zexion took a seat.

"Saw you at school today. Went to see Vexen? What's the news?" Demyx asked, smiling despite the severity of the topic at hand.

"Put me on some new pills. Nothing important."

"Are these one's as big as the last one's? I don't know how you could choke those down!"

"You get used to not gagging. And no, these one's are much smaller."

"That's good! Oh! I'm releasing my album soon! You have to buy one!" Stated Demyx, his excitement about releasing an album showing on his vibrant face.

"No. Why would I want to buy an album when you play for me every day?" Asked Zexion logically. Honestly speaking, Demyx's gift was something that no recording could ever reenact. There was no comparison from live playing and a recording.

"Zexy! You have to buy one! I'll even sign it for you! So one day when I'm famous it will be worth tons of money!"

Zexion grinned, "In that case it might be a worthwhile investment."

"No! You can't sell it! Your getting the first copy! It should go down the family as an heirloom!"

Zexion shrugged. "If its worth a decent amount of money I'm selling it."

Demyx pouted slightly, before changing gears again. "I'm doing a concert on Saturday. Are you going to come?"

"All of your concerts are at clubs. And I detest clubs." Zexion sneered. Even the thought of a club sickened him.

"Ya, I know." Demyx shrugged "Thought I'd invite you any way."

The two sat in silence for a time, Demyx tapping his fingers against the table rhythmically and Zexion staring out into space.

Yawning slightly Zexion saw that his customer was ready to leave and checked him out. As the customer exited Zexion scowled.

"Yuffie's late again!" Sung Demyx, reading Zexion's mind.

Zexion scowled more as the phone rang. Grudgingly he went over and answered it, all ready knowing who it was.

"13th street café. This is Zexion, how can I help you?" A pause, Zexion continued to glare off in to nothing, the glare's intensity growing every second. "I don't really have an option now do I...You had better." Angrily Zexion slammed the phone back on the receiver and slumped over to the booth that Demyx was still seated at.

"Yuffie's not coming!" Stated Demyx, knowing all to well that Zexion was stuck closing that night.

"Don't worry Zexy! I'll help you close up at 9."

Zexion sighed, no sleep tonight.

-\/-

"I won!" Squealed Sora as he bounced up and down happily, the controller loosely held in his hand.

"I told you I'd win!" The brunet taunted, pointing his finger into Riku's face.

"But you cheat! You button mash, and its your own game!" Riku defended.

"Its the only way to win! If I try to do combo's you beat me."

"Button masher! Button masher!" Riku taunted.

"Oh shut up! I won! In your face!" Yelled Sora, tackling his silver haired partner to the ground, the two giving way to loud laughter as each tried to tickle the other.

Finally Sora gave up, claiming that Riku didn't fight fare. For a few moments the two just laid there, sprawled our on the floor breathing heavily.

"What time is it?" asked the brunet absent mindedly. Riku turned his head upwards to look at a small round clock on the wall.

"9...51? Zexion's shift starts in an hour and he isn't home yet..." mumbled the silver haired teen, confusion evident on is face.

"I wish he had a cell phone. It would make it a lot easier to get a hold of him." Sora replied, getting himself off of the floor and moving to the couch.

Riku was just about to suggest that they go looking for him when the door opened and in walked his older brother.

Zexion looked at the two for a moment before shaking his head and going into his room. Riku was about to follow his brother when the door opened again and in came Demyx.

"Yo! Is that a fighting game? I wanna play!" Greeted Demyx as he took a seat and grabbed a controller. Absentmindedly staring to play.

"Why are you here? And why is my brother so late?" Riku questioned, trying not to Be overbearing and failing miserably.

"Yuffie called in sick. Zexy won't make it in time if he takes the train, so I'm driving him. It happens a lot actually, but I shouldn't be surprised that you don't know that." Demyx said as he played against the game. The statement held no malice, But it still hit Riku hard. Mumbling a reply the silver haired teen just took a seat on the couch.

Sora watched in an annoyed manner, Riku was being all moody again! The brunet had worked hard to get his boyfriend back to a happy state and bow it was all for naught! Deciding that something needed to happen Sora started formulating a plan.

The brunet slowly snuck over to Demyx and started divulging his plan. Demyx couldn't resist nodding and grinning enthusiastically.


End file.
